sootyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweep
'Sweep '''is a British puppet and TV character popular in the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand and other countries. History with the series Sweep is a grey, glove puppet dog with long black ears and a red nose who joined The Sooty Show in 1957, as a friend to fellow puppet Sooty. His general dim witted behaviour and penchant for bones and sausages has made him an endearing, entertaining character that children still love to this day. Probably his most unusual characteristic is his method of communication. It consists of a loud high pitched squeak that gains its inflection from normal speech and its rhythm from the syllables in each word. The rest of the cast could understand Sweep perfectly, and would indirectly translate for the viewer. The original puppeteer (Harry Corbett's brother, Leslie) achieved the sound of Sweep's voice using a saxophone reed. It is known that, unusually for a glove puppet, Sweep wore wellingtons as several of the more slapstick routines involved his getting upended, leaving his wellies flailing helplessly in the air. Puppeteers * Leslie Corbett - The Sooty Show * Brian Sandford - The Sooty Show, Sooty & Co., Sooty Heights, Sooty, Sooty * Rob Rackstraw - Sooty's Amazing Adventures * Francis Wright - Sooty 01-04 Matthew Corbett also operated and voiced him on numerous occasions throughout the Sooty Show, Learn With Sooty and Sooty & Co. Trivia *On Tuesday April 9th, 2013, Sweep along with Sooty and Soo appeared as the judging panel in one episode of "The Matt Lucas Awards" Season 2. It was on this show that Sweep gave us his excruciating impression of Pavarotti, which he had previously dreamed of doing in the Sooty & Co. episode "Stars in Their Eyes" on the 1990's talent show with the same name. *According to the Sooty & Co. episode Sooty's Magic Solutions, Sweep suffers from nyctophobia, the fear of the dark. *In the early years of Sooty, Sweep also used to whisper in Harry Corbett's ear too and only squeaked as though he was barking. This later developed into Sweep squeaking full sentences for all to hear, which would immediately then be repeated by Harry Corbett in human language. *In 2009, Sweep along with Sooty and Soo appeared in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". *Sweep is said to be aged 4. *He has three brothers called Swoop, Swipe and Swap. *In Sooty's Amazing Adventures, he talks in a human voice instead of squeaking. Gallery File:Sooty'sBathNight5.png File:SuperStar2.png|Sweep with legs File:OnlyJoking1.png|Sweep with a joke nail through his paw File:SuperdogandtheComedian2.jpg|Sweep, Superdog! File:Superdog2.jpg File:SweepHikingOutfit.jpg|Sweep in a hiking outfit File:Sweep'sFamily.jpg|Sweep with his parents File:Collecting5.png File:Sweep'sLittleAccidents3.png File:PullingtheWool20.jpg Sweep.jpg File:SootyandSweepwinterpromo.jpg|Sooty and Sweep wearing winter clothes File:SweepPokerFace.JPG|Sweep singing "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa Sooty,SweepandSooonChildreninNeed.jpg|Sweep, Sooty and Soo on "Children in Need" SootySweepSooonTheMattLucasAwards.jpg|Sweep, Sooty and Soo on "The Matt Lucas Awards" SweepasPavarotti.jpg|Sweep as Pavarotti on "The Matt Lucas Awards" TextSanta.jpg|Sweep, Sooty, Soo and Richard in "Text Santa" Sooty'sAmazingAdventures6.png|Sweep in Sooty's Amazing Adventures SweepPromo2.jpg|Promo from 1997 Anuual Sweeppromo.jpg|Sweep promo SootyandSweeppromo.jpg SweepWebsitePromo.jpg|Website Promo SootySweepSooandtheCorbetts.jpg|Sweep with Sooty, Soo and the Corbett Family Soot.png|Sooty and Sweep on Red Nose Day 2015 2018 Sweep.jpg|Sweep in 2018 filming new TV Series SootySweepRichardTheTimeItTakes.jpeg|Sweep with Sooty and Richard in the first episode of "The Time It Takes" SweeponBargainHunt.jpeg|Sweep on "Bargain Hunt" with his 'own stall' DebbieMcGeeRichardSootyFindSweep.jpeg|Sooty, Richard and Debbie McGee find Sweep on "Bargain Hunt SootyandSweeponBargainHunt.jpeg|Sooty and Sweep on "Bargain Hunt DebbieMcGeeRichardSootyandSweep.jpeg|Sweep with Sooty, Richard and Debbie McGee on "Bargain Hunt" SweetatheAuction.jpeg|Sweep at the Auction on "Bargain Hunt" SootyandSweepMichaelMcIntyre'sBigShow.jpeg|Sweep as Sooty's Defence Lawyer on "Michael McIntyre's Big Show" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs